The Misadventures of Domestic and Handyman
by Chartora
Summary: Riff Raff and Magenta are never apart. They love each other more than siblings rightfully ought to. But WHY? And how did they come to work for the good Doctor? What led them to murder him that fateful night? Magenta and Riff Raff's backstory. Their counterpart to the Groupie's Lament, my Columbia story. It starts when they are children and goes through the events of the movie.
1. A Little Sister

A/N: Hi, this is my new Riffgenta back-story. Please read and review! I really want to know what you guys think. Also, I do not own any of these characters or settings. Everything belongs to the incredible Richard O'brien. Thanks for reading!

* * *

For the first four years of his life Riff Raff had been entirely alone. That's not to say he was an orphan or some sort of urchin raised by wolves. It was simply that he did not feel cared for, nor did he care for any other being. His parents were young and resentful. His father, an alcoholic by the age of sixteen, always resented Riff Raff taking away his freedom. Both his parents had flaming red curly hair, but imagine Grover Vitus's surprise when his girlfriend gave birth to a blonde haired, blue-eyed child, who looked very much like his best friend.

His mother, Sienna was deeply unhappy. She loved Riff Raff, as most mothers tend to love their children, but her post-partum depression could find no outlet. Grover would constantly come upon her dangling Riff out windows and over pots of boiling water. After he would stop her she'd cry and cry and lock herself in her room for days on end. She stayed impeccably thin.

As Riff Raff grew older he never made any friends around the neighborhood. He never even seemed to _want_ any friends. The family lived in an area of Transsexual known simply as "The Heap." Named for the piles upon piles of garbage and filth surrounding the neighborhoods and small town area. They were far from the capitol, miles inland, with it's gleaming castles and lingerie balls filled with noble men and women. They were at least near one of the planet's many astonishing beaches, although filled with broken glass, rowdy lovers and sex-workers, Riff loved to play in the ever-present moonshine. He splashed in the iridescent waves. This was the only time he truly seemed happy.

After four years, Grover had given up on Sienna's happiness ever returning. Riff Raff was growing up with depression as his silent third parent. Hope seemed to dawn however, when the family made the long motorcycle trip to the only doctor nearby The Heap. They had to travel for half the day, and therefore only went every half-year or so.

Sienna emerged from the office with such a look of fear on her face, Grover was sure she was dying. He wash shocked when the nurse came out after her to congratulate him.

"She's already five months along! She should be gaining more weight though." She frowned. "Make sure she eats five meals a day. We don't want the baby to come out big and healthy." She handed him the sonic image. "It's a girl."

"Of course. I'll make sure she eats. Come on honey. Another baby… that's… wow." He put his hand on his wife's back and led her out of the office. Riff Raff scurried along behind them.

_A sister._ Riff thought. He'd never imagined having another child in the house. He'd never really even talked to other children, they were mostly just mean to him. He hoped this new child would be nice to him.

Grover thought that maybe this new baby, this daughter, could help bring Sienna out of the depression their son had sent her into. He didn't realize that perhaps Sienna's affliction kept her from enjoying the same things other Transylvanians took great joy in. That perhaps another baby would just make things irreparably worse for his family. No, he just ignored his wife's needs and assumed she'd get better on her own. He drowned his problems in a bottle while she let hers consume her.

Five months after the doctor's appointment, and only ten months into what would normally be a twelve month gestation period, Riff Raff's sister decided she could no longer stay in her mother's starving body. She did not allow them time to ride to the doctor. She pushed her way out of her mother on the kitchen floor. Grover was unconscious in a pool of his own vomit in his bedroom. It was the middle of sleeping hours.

From his room Riff Raff heard his mother's door open, as she finally forced herself into the kitchen to eat for the first time in two days. She also wanted to get away from the smell of her husbands bile. He heard a crash, and knew something was wrong. He rushed out of his room, and saw her on the floor, with her underwear around her ankles. She was in pain, and screaming. At four he did not know what to do. He knew that something was wrong with the baby, and that his mother was hurting horribly.

He did the only thing a four year old knew to do for his hurting mother. He sat next to her contorted body and he held her hand. She was in too much pain to even ask him to help. Her body did what it could and finally pushed out the being that could no longer survive inside her.

She did not cry, nor did she seem to breath. Riff Raff saw his sister, lying bloody on top of his mother's soiled underwear. For the first time in his life, he felt care for this vulnerable helpless creature. He immediately knew he had to protect her and care for her the way his parents did not for him. He went to her, this amorphous piece of flesh, that somehow already had a shock of red hair, sticking straight up.

He picked her up, and he rocked her, as he'd seen mother's doing with their babies on the beach or in town. He was a bit too rough, but this is what probably saved her life. Her back hit against his forearm, and she took a breath, finally crying. He continued to rock her, more slowly now, as her cries filled the dingy little apartment. He loved her, she was his sister, and he would do anything for her. He would never let anyone hurt her. Ever.


	2. Childhood

Magenta sat up in her tank. She was getting far too big for it, having had to to remove the plastic panel near her feet accommodate her growing body. Her family could not afford to graduate her to a bed that was not meant for infants, so she simply stacked pillows on the floor at the end. Riff Raff was sleeping rather fitfully in the bed across the from her in the small room.

"Reef-ehhem-_Riff_ Raff!" she shouted, attempting to correct her pronunciation. Because of her very early birth, Magenta had developed a speech impediment. The other children around the heap would throw rocks at her and as her to speak in Transsexual. Her older brother always stood up for her, but the other children didn't like him much either.

"What?" Riff Raff asked groggily as he rubbed at his eyes. She stood up and began jumping, unable to contain her excitement.

"EET HAS BEEN FIVE YEARS SINCE I WAS BORN!" She shouted at him. He smiled, Magenta was always so excitable. She was the only one he knew that celebrated the anniversary of their birth. She loved getting older. Every year on his day of birth she would have him count off the years until they would be old enough to live on their own.

Magenta loved to play house. Especially when their father was out for days, doing non-one-knew what, and their mother was locked away. Magenta would become the woman of the house, ordering Riff Raff about as if he were her child in some games, servant in others, and every once in a while her husband. Riff Raff told her siblings did not get married, but she simply said, "But who else vould I marry?" Riff Raff laughed this off, knowing his sister didn't entirely understand love and marriage.

"I know. You're so much older now dear sister, I'm sure that you have wrinkles all over." He smirked, Magenta looked shocked.

"No I do not!" She clapped her chubby baby hands against her face, feeling for lines.

"No, no. Not on your face."

"Then where?" He smirked wider, running at her and picking her up, he was quite strong for a boy of nine, but Magenta was small. He pulled up her sleeping gown, spanking her bottom.

"On your ass silly!" She giggled furiously as Riff Raff tapped at her bottom. They were both laughing and on the floor when Sienna showed up in the doorway, he eyes blank and one breast falling out of her tattered sleeping gown.

"Breakfast." She said, turning away. Riff Raff and Magenta looked at each other, but stood and followed her. Sienna only made breakfast when she was lucid. She didn't seem entirely with it, however. When they reached the kitchen there was baked dough and lactate. They sat and began to eat. While they were silently digesting Grover emerged from the bedroom.

"Good Waking up everyone." He greeted them. He was wearing his cleanest white shirt and black pants. Riff Raff was confused. His father had had many odd jobs over the years, motorcycle repairman, selling bandages on the beach, raking the garbage into the enormous piles. Never had he once seemed to dress up though. Grover saw his son staring.

"I'm going to the capitol today. I'm going to see if the Big Furter is hiring on any new servants. If I get the job we could all live in the capitol, isn't that exciting?" He seemed less than enthused himself. The children we're appalled.

"But father, ve have only ever leeved in ze heap!" Magenta cried out. Riff Raff rubbed her back for comfort.

"Now look. This isn't a sure thing. I may not get the job, but I need to try and find a way to support this family." He said triumphantly. He picked up his purse and put it over his shoulder.

"I won't be back until next day, so you're all on your own tonight." He looked pointedly at Sienna, then back at his children to indicate that they would have to fend for themselves and tiptoe around their mother. They both nodded and Grover left the apartment.

"Vhat do you think the servants do in ze capitol?" Magenta asked, brushing her dolls hair.

"I don't really know Magenta." He was reading some schoolwork on the other planets in Transylvania.

"Oh, can't you put zose old vords to rest?" She asked, pouting at his disinterest.

"You don't understand, at your school level all you have to do is learn the time warp and corset making. I have to prepare to be an informed Transylvanian citizen." He went back to reading. Magenta began raking the comb through her dolls hair more violently. It was a replica of the young prince Frank. He was made of soft material, and had wild black hair. Although only thirteen, as a citizen of the capitol and a member of the royal family, Frank was already dressing like his adult counterparts. The doll form of him, though a few years old and bought from a rubbish store, was dressed in fishnets and a lace up gown. Riff Raff couldn't imagine ever owning something that wonderful.

He became tired of Magenta's sulkiness and eventually conceded to playing with her. They pretended Frank was their baby, and he and Magenta were his loving parents. They helped him with his school work and made him five meals a day. Most of all, they loved each other very much.

"Oh, my dear husband! I cannot imagine loving anyone more than I love our family!" Magenta over-dramatically exclaimed. Riff Raff rolled his eyes, but smiled at her.

"You're the only one I love Magenta. The only one I could ever love." He became suddenly stoic. He cupped the side of her face in his hand. He did love her, her toothy smile, her funny way of speaking, the wild mane of red hair that she could never take care of. She was his person. He cared for her and she for him, and no one could ever change that.

She reached her head upward, towards his face, and left the softest of kisses on his cheek.

"Come now, let's put zhe baby to bed." She said sternly. They placed Frank in Magenta's tank. They tucked the bedding, which was really just old clothing and fabric scraps knotted together, around him.

"Now." She whispered to him, so as not to wake the 'baby.' "Ve shall go to bed as well, so zat we can get up bright and early to play on ze beach." She grabbed his hand and led him to his bed, where he laid down. She lay next to him, close on the very small bed. She curled herself into his side, burring her head in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, and she fell asleep, just like that.

From then on, they both slept in Riff's bed, eventually tossing the old tank onto a heap for a new family to use. Magenta liked the feeling of Riff Raff's heart beat. It called to her, like a drum reminding her own heart to keep on beating.

The next day, their father returned, rather intoxicated. It seemed he had not gotten the job. They would stay in the heap for quite a bit longer.


	3. O, mother where art thou?

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been super busy with school work, (plus being in a shadow cats of Rocky!) but I'm back. Keep in mind that since Transexual is a different planet their "years" are actually different than ours, so in my headcanon, their years are slightly shorter than ours, meaning that a five year old Magenta is more like a 3 and a half year old. So yeah, thank you for reading!

* * *

"Magenta" Riff Raff whispered in her ear, shaking his small sister awake. She was only seven, his lovely sister. Her arms were wrapped around him, keeping his warm body close in their little bed. He had recently heard a crash in the next room over, and even being eleven, he was scared to investigate on his own. His sister stirred, opening her green eyes to look at him.

"Yes?" she said softly, still shrouded in sleep.

"I heard something in Grover and Sienna's room. Come, let's investigate."

He stood, helping guide her up by her elbow. Her sleeping gown, which had once been Sienna's, tripped her up a bit as she rose, as it was far too long for her. They tread out of the bedroom on soft tiptoes, coming into the room next to theirs.

A chair was knocked over, lying on the floor sideways. Grover was unconscious on the bed. Sienna was hanging from an exposed pipe on the ceiling. Her neck broken and her eyes bulging. Magenta stepped forward, in a trance. Her little toes made a splash as they entered the puddle of her own mother's urine. Riff Raff grabbed her elbow again, yanking her back.

"Stay here." he said sternly, planting her in the doorway. He walked forward, giving the body and the puddle a wide girth. He came the Grover's sleeping form, checking to see that his father was in fact only sleeping. He shook his drunkard father awake. Grover's eyes fluttered open.

"Boy, what're you waking me up for?" His immediate anger turned to shock, as his eyes became almost as wide as his now dead wife's. He took in the sight of the hanging body, and the crying girl in the doorway, the terrified blonde boy in front of him. Grover vomited, twice.

"Get out of here! Go back to your room." He shouted at the children, and they both obeyed. They huddled together on the bed. Their blanket was covering them both entirely, making their own little bubble against the world, and the horrifying sight in the next room. Magenta wept, and Riff Raff held her.

"I knew she vasn't right. I alvays knew. ve always knew, but I thought she loved us too much to ever... but she just..."

"I know. Shhh. I know dear sister. But we musn't think it was because she didn't love us. She was just too sick. But we still have father, and each other." He stroked her curly red hair, it was almost getting as long as his. If it were all straightened out, as his was, it might even be the same length.

"Oh Riff Raff. I don't know vhat I vould do if I did not have you. I love you so much."

"I love you too Magenta. I always have and I always will." He kissed her on the top of her head, making her blush. In that moment she did something she had never done. She reached up to kiss him, as she had many times before, but this time she kissed him full on the lips, rather than the cheek. He kissed her back, and it was quite pleasant. The children parted, and he pulled her closer to him. They fell asleep sitting up with their arms wrapped around one another.

When they awoke their was no sign that their mother's corpse had ever hung like a macabre chandelier in the other room. Grover had drunk himself into stupor on the bed. They made themselves their first meal of the day and went on their business, burying the pain inside themselves, where it would always reside.


End file.
